Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of rolling equipment for fabric crafts and paper crafts, and more particularly to a decorative material rolling mill having an adjustable roll gap.
Related Art
Currently, rolling mills having fixed roll spaces are used home and abroad for fabric crafts and paper crafts. To use die sheets of different thicknesses for shearing and use knurling dies of different thicknesses for knurling, rolling plates of different thicknesses require to be equipped to meet sizes specified by roll spaces of rolling mills, and rolling plates of corresponding thicknesses require to be replaced, which increases the complexity of the process. In addition, rolling mills having fixed roll spaces cannot accommodate thickness differences among die sheets and knurling dies from different manufacturers precisely, making operations inconvenient.